


Just Shapes & Beats Story Dump

by Grand_Anarchivist



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Cyan goes by "they/them" pronouns, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, I'm in a new fandom now, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Anarchivist/pseuds/Grand_Anarchivist
Summary: I have,,,, oneshots and mini-stories in my Pastebin about Just Shapes & Beats ever since I've join the fandom.So I'm posting it here because why notI'm sorry for doing this
Relationships: Cyan/Sad Cube (Just Shapes & Beats)
Kudos: 22





	1. Random Headcanons To Make My Stories Understandable

Okay so random Headcanons before those stories start (these are prone to having more be added):

• Sad Cube is taller than Cyan until Cyan gets shocked with the Triangles of Life on Sad Cube's head. Then, Cyan is taller than Sad Cube.  
• Boat has the appearance of a wyvern, where in place of arms they have thin, fluttering appendages that resemble sails. They essentially act as wings, except he doesn't fly.  
• Heli has a sort-of crush on Cyan, but Sad Cube has a REALLY big crush on Cyan, and Cyan returns Sad Cube's feelings. However, Cyan doesn't have the time to settle down with Sad Cube because of their quest to save Paradise.  
• Blixer is Sad Cube's ex-boyfriend (to appease the Blixer x Sad Cube shippers), but Sad Cube ended the relationship because he didn't want to help Blixer take over Paradise.  
• Cyan (as mentioned in additional tags) goes by they/them pronouns, since they're technically the player and could be any gender. However, for the most part they look like a guy.


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between "Annihilate" and the beginning of "Till It's Over"
> 
> Sad Cube's really worried about Cyan. The worst comes to pass.

To the trio that was Cyan's friends, the place that Cyan entered, titled "Annihilate", was a cesspool that could only sing destruction. From the hole that behaved as a rift in space blared intense music, along with the terrifyingly occasional noise of something— no, someone, being repeatedly hit by hot pink projectiles that did nothing but assault.  
Sad Cube shivered, prying his own hands away from the dual triangles that behaved like cat ears hovering from his head. The sheer idea of Cyan being harmed by a corrupted-looking Blixer scared him, and he couldn't help but stare down at his hands, opening and closing them and closing his eyes. Though the tear marking was gone after he had been cleansed of the very corruption that caused him to hurt his friend, Sad Cube couldn't help but feel like he was on the verge of crying.  
Close by to him was Heli, the helicopter that Sad Cube couldn't help but resent. Though Heli claimed he was merely Cyan's friend, Sad Cube had silently endured seeing the figure cuddle up against Cyan whenever he could, pastel blue hearts seeming to radiate from the two. Regardless, Sad Cube sighed to Heli, "I hope Cyan is alright. They've fought so hard, been hurt so much... I just want to be by their side the whole time."  
Heli nodded in reply. Their dainty voice twisted with worry, they replied, "I hope so too, Sad Cube. Cyan's such a sweet person, and if they died, I'd never forgive myself."  
"They won't die. I can feel it."  
Sad Cube and Heli briefly forgot their issues with each other and turned to Boat, who had rose to his feet. Sad Cube couldn't help but find Boat a strange character. He had no arms— instead, he had white, leathery appendages representing sails that made him look like a wyvern, and the eyepatch on his face didn't make him any less terrifying.  
Continuing his short speech, Boat added, "Cyan has potential. They were birthed from the Tree of Life. During our time of darkness, they are the one that will save us! Why else would I let them ride with me past the tide of red that demon Blixer created?"  
Sad Cube took a deep breath, ready to answer Boat's rhetorical question, until he heard the obnoxiously loud music playing from Blixer's battle against Cyan suddenly cut out. The shape turned to the rift, watching as Cyan emerged.  
In pieces.

To Sad Cube, it felt like he was watching through a screen. He watched, his heart threatening to tear itself out of his chest from how hard it was beating, as solemn music seemed to play. Then, static filled his vision. "NO" seemed to flash in front of him as Cyan hovered in the air, slowly being pieced together. The sad music that filled his head suddenly filled him with hope as the shape stared forward, unable to move. From his peripheral vision, Sad Cube saw Boat and Heli recoil back, their eyes wide. They must've been experiencing the same thing.  
The memories of being corrupted by a blood-red triangle made Sad Cube suddenly tense up, and his hand instinctively reached up for the glowing figure that seemed to be healing themselves. "Cyan..." He whispered, helplessly hoping for his friend to hear him, to turn around and wave before delving back into the chaos that was "Annihilate".  
Only for Blixer to seem to lurch out of the abyss he had masked himself in. His jagged head cocked down in a headbutt, Blixer propelled himself forward, slamming himself into the weak figure that had been just starting to heal themselves. As one, Sad Cube, Boat, and Heli gasped.  
Cyan seemed to shatter into a million bits, their already fragmented body almost becoming dust from the sheer impact of Blixer's attack. Soundlessly, the shards of the supposed hero's body plummeted to the ground, crashing to the ground with a noise that resembled glass.  
Slow, echoing bouts of malicious laughter came from Blixer as he turned around, moving back to the very darkness he had emerged from. Along with him followed a long, snaking tail, an after effect from his desperation to further corrupt himself in his conquest for power.  
"My time, my effort, has been payed off. That pathetic blue shape that dared to call themselves Cyan has fallen."

Sad Cube couldn't move. He felt his world crumbling, and could barely register the fact that Heli had viciously seized Boat's shoulders, propelling himself into the air and dragging Boat with him.  
Boat wretched himself out of Heli's death grip, dropping to the ground close by to Cyan, but Heli had skidded to a stop right in front of the dead shape. He went on all fours, gritting his teeth together as he repeatedly slammed his fists in the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Heli screamed into the void, daring to even stare at where Blixer had vanished. "Cyan was supposed to be our hero! What happened?"  
As if dragged by an invisible force, Heli rose to his feet just long enough for him to stumble back, letting Boat step forward.  
Boat stared down at Cyan, his heart feeling heavy. They were his comrade on the seas, whether they were red with poison or blue with purity. He knew Sad Cube was slowly sidling forward, snapped out of their paralysis but emotionally stunned. He had to make his expression to mourn Cyan fast. With a jerk of his head, he splashed water onto the very fragments of Cyan's body. He sighed, stepping back to wrap a sail around Heli's quivering form.  
Sad Cube slowly walked forward, their light footsteps horribly audible in the silence. They fell to their knees, staring down at the blue mess in front of him. He gathered a handful of Cyan's shards into his palms, staring down at them. With a choked sob, Sad Cube let the sorrow he'd been holding back come forth. Tears streamed downed his face as he keened out a pained wail, holding what was the remains of Cyan's hand to the side of his face. "Cyan," he lamented, his eyes closing as he continued to cry.  
Sadly, Boat and Heli stepped forward. It was almost like the dim lighting was darkening around them, leaving them to mourn in the darkness.

From the dim lighting, Sad Cube's triangular ears blinked once, then twice.  
The three friends slowly opened their eyes. Expecting darkness, they were shocked to see their small spot illuminated. Sad Cube felt his heart split open once more with newly found grief, letting go of Cyan to let a hand dart to his chest, grabbing a fistful of his jacket. How could they think Cyan would suddenly be healed, rejuvenated after such an impact from a seemingly unstoppable Blixer?  
However, Sad Cube followed Heli and Boat's awestruck gaze, finding himself trying to look at the triangles on his head.  
Slowly, he pulled them away from his head like magnets. They flickered in his palms, quietly whispering their capabilities to him like voices in his head.  
Experimentally, he rubbed them together. The action, which he had expected to yield no results, resulted in sparks being emitted from the triangles. Sad Cube stifled a gasp by biting down on his lip. This was no time to behave shocked— he just saw his friend die twice. He had seen it all.  
The triangles behaving as defibrillators, Sad Cube pressed it up against where Cyan's chest should've been. Energy crackled from the triangles to the dead shape, but there was nothing changed.  
A weak gasp came from Heli and Boat. Before Heli could uselessly urge Sad Cube to resume what his plan was, Sad Cube had rubbed the triangles together with more force, generating more energy to try and shock Cyan back to life. By the third time he was rubbing them together, he let go of his hope. This was useless. Nothing would result from this.  
Until he pressed the triangles the last time onto Cyan's shards.

Blinding light seemed to radiate from the two. Sad Cube let go of the triangles, which unknowingly had drifted back up to his head, as he instinctively hid his eyes. His cheeks wet with tears, he slammed his eyes shut, unwilling to see what was past his fingers.  
Until he felt a gloved hand touch his own, gently pulling them down to reveal a Cyan, but in a different form. Instead of staying as a bright blue, Cyan's body seemed to rapidly alternate between blue and yellow, flashing back and forth between the two colors.  
"C-Cyan?" Sad Cube breathed, staring up at what he thought was his friend.  
No reply.  
Instead, Cyan pulled their hand away from Sad Cube's own. From there, the newly resurrected figure put a hand on Sad Cube's shoulder, tipping their glowing head sideways in a friendly, if not confused, manner.  
"Of course it's me, Sad Cube."  
This time, the roles were swapped. Boat and Heli were shocked beyond silence, unable to register that such an impossible idea could yield impossible results. Sad Cube, overwhelmed with joy, couldn't help but leap forward into Cyan's arms, not knowing that his friend was now taller than him.  
"You're alive, you're alive!" Sad Cube repeatedly cried past his tears, letting out periodic fits of giggles as Cyan used the momentum to spin them round and round, hopping from one foot to the other, as the both of them moved as one. Their laughter echoed through the walls of the factory as their words fell away, both figures holding eachother close. They never wanted to be separated this badly again.  
"I was about to be alive again," Cyan finally explained breathlessly, "until Blixer came forward. Everything was black... Until I saw you again." The shape let Sad Cube go, falling to one knee to let their friend hop off. Dramatically, they turned towards the darkness...  
Just as the mentioned figure came hulking forward once more. Blixer, in all of his corrupted horror, stared right at the newly healed Cyan.  
"You aggravation!" Blixer screamed, his body shaking with unbridled rage. Mind-controlled centipedes seeped out from the shadows, snapping their pincers at the glowing hero. "How dare you live again?"  
A deep, rumbling snarl erupted from Blixer. "Nevermind this. It'll be fun killing you again, Cyan."  
Cyan took a deep breath, turning their head back to look at Sad Cube, Boat, and Heli.  
"Go back. Stay far away. It'll be dangerous now."  
They watched as their friends fleed, taking Cyan's order to head to safety. They turned to Blixer, feeling their hands close up into fists.  
They needed redemption. For Paradise, for their friends, for themselves. And this final battle with Blixer would decide if Cyan could earn it or not.


End file.
